The Secret
by SweetAsheyPie
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious relationship that they have kept secret. When Ginny becomes pregnant what are they to do? HG centric. Mention of RH
1. I'm What!

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

The cries of passion and ecstasy echoed through the penthouse apartment in Manhattan where Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, resided. They stopped after one last cry was heard. 

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter flopped down on the large bed sweaty and sated. They had been dating ever since Ginny graduated from Hogwarts a year ago. They had planned to keep the relationship secret just until they knew if it would work or not but they didn't want to jinx a good thing by telling everyone so they kept it secret and now they felt as they had waited so long that just couldn't go and tell people a whole year after it had started.

The couple had survived a lot to get to where they were. They survived Harry's defeat of Voldemort 5 months previously and Harry's move to New York after the defeat to start his career as an artist while Ginny stayed in England to continue her education to learn to be a Healer. They also survived 7 months of a long-distance relationship, and a whole year of keeping the Big Secret of their relationship a secret by lying to their friends and family.

The couple was in love and had professed their love to each other just a few months ago.

To keep their relationship going they took turns apparating to the other's flat. This particular night was Ginny's turn to stay at Harry's flat.

This night had started with Ginny apparating to Harry's apartment where they had a small dinner and then began to kiss on the couch when Harry mentioned he wanted to tell everyone about them. Ginny said no and that began a big debate, which led to a fight, which then led to great make-up sex.

* * *

A Month Later… 

Harry awoke in Ginny's flat in London, to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

He frowned in worry and wrapped the sheet around his waist before walking to the bathroom door. He knocked and called to her. "Gin? Love? Are you okay in there?"

He heard the toilet flush and then she emerged from the loo looking as pale as the sheet around his waist.

"Gin, what's wrong? Are you okay? What am I talking about of course you're not okay, you were just puking your guts up."

"Harry, it's okay."

At his incredulous look she continued. "It's just a stomach flu I think. I have the symptoms. I tire easily and I'm throwing up a lot."

"Although I have no idea why I'm having dizzy spells." She thought to herself.

"Are you taking anything? It's not contagious right?" Harry said sounding a bit panicked.

"No Harry, it's fine, I'll be fine. Believe me. I will just rest today. I don't have school or work so I'll spend the day lazing about on the couch watching the telly."

"OK, if you're sure. I better go." He kissed her cheek, a bit tentatively. "Just stay here and get better. I have to go to the gallery and walk around while people view and criticize my life's work. I'll come by after and bring you soup or something. I love you."

"Love you too," Ginny murmured.

Harry apparated back to his flat in NYC and then left to take a cab to the gallery that was displaying his work.

His paintings were very dark and showed anger, hate, and resentment. They were very popular and he made a lot of money. People thought he had a real gift with paints. He could make the colors almost speak to you.

He walked aimlessly around the large room thinking about his relationship with Ginny. He put his hands in his jacket and fingered the small velvet box in there. It contained a very beautiful platinum band ring with a heart-shaped opal in the center and 2 diamonds on the sides. His father had given the ring to his mother for their engagement. It was placed in the family vault before they went into hiding. Harry got his whole inheritance when he turned 17 and he always planned to give the ring to the person he fell in love with.

He was planning to take Ginny out to an expensive restaurant where he'd tell her how much he loved her and then propose, but now that she was sick, he knew it would have to wait.

He continued walking around the gallery answering questions about his work and occasionally joining in heated conversations about politics or sports.

* * *

Harry apparated to Ginny's flat after his time at the gallery. Even after 7 months of doing this, the time difference still caught him off guard. While it was only 1pm in NYC, it was 7pm in London. 

"Ginny?" Harry called. "Are you home?"

He went over to the coffee table and placed the bowl of soup there. While doing this he saw a note addressed to him. It read:

_Harry,_

_Hermione came over and forced me to go to the healer's office. I told her I was fine but she was adamant. It's 6pm now so I will fire-call you when I get home. I'm sure Hermione will insist on coming back to the flat with me to make sure I'm fine and all that. She also told me that she and Ron had gotten in a fight. You should expect to find him sleeping on your couch tonight. Newlyweds what can I say. They will probably be back together and all lovey dovey by tomorrow. Hermione is yelling at me to hurry up so I had better go. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Ginny_

Harry sighed. "I hope she's okay." He said before he apparated into his apartment. He was greeted by the youngest male Weasley who was already complaining to him about whatever Hermione did this time. He knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Healer's… 

"Well Ginevra," the healer began. "It seems we have found the cause of the vomiting, dizzy spells, and tiredness."

"Well..." Ginny prompted. She looked at Hermione nervous about the healer's pause.

"Is it serous?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. It's actually quite wonderful. Miss Weasley, you are pregnant!"

"Oh my God! I am so dead." Ginny exclaimed before she passed out.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't worry," the healer said. "It's a side effect of pregnancy. The fainting that is."

"I'll just wake her up now. _Enneverate!_"

Ginny's eyelids fluttered before she opened them. She sat up quickly and clutched her stomach. Quick movements made her stomach want to rebel.

"Am I really pregnant?"

"Yes you are 5 weeks to be exact. The baby was conceived on March 19."

Ginny remembered that day well. The small dinner, the fight, and then the most fabulous sex she ever had. Damn fabulous sex she thought.

"So I'll give you the morning sickness potion and the pre-natal potion now. You are keeping the baby right?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by this. "Huh? Oh, um… Yes, yes I am." She replied.

"Well then here. These are you morning sickness and pre-natal potions. Take them both in the morning. I recommend taking the morning sickness one first. Now you should find a healer that specializes in pregnancy first. Then you will have regular check-ups and all that. So that's it and you may leave. Good luck and take care."

"Thank you." Ginny muttered.

"Yes thank you." Hermione said before she ushered a very surprised Ginny out. "We need to talk." She whispered harshly to her.

Ginny flinched and nodded.

They flooed back to Ginny's flat. Hermione went to make tea while Ginny sat on the couch and stared at the fire. Thoughts like how am I going to tell Harry and how will my family react were running through her head. She was startled out of these thoughts when Hermione shoved a cup of tea into her hands.

"So who's the father?"

When Ginny hesitated, Hermione went on. "You do know who the father is right? You're not just sleeping around with random guys are you?"

"NO! No way. I do know who the father is. It's just that… You're not going to like it."

"Well I don't like the fact that your pregnant without me even knowing that you have sex on a regular basis. Just tell me."

"Okay but you really won't be happy."

"As long as it's not Harry I will be fine."

Ginny inwardly flinched. "It's Harry."

"I don't know who I should be angrier with you or Harry. At least Harry ha told me he was in a relationship. Just not the who or how long. You didn't tell me anything though I did suspect you were "getting some," You were unusually happy some mornings."

Then her eyes widened as if she just realized something. "What will your parents say? No, what will your brothers do to him?"

Ginny's eyes widened too. "Oh my God! What will Ron do!"

"Well I can control Ron. You don't have to worry about him. If he does anything to Harry I will just withhold sex and make him sleep on the couch." She smirked.

Ginny chuckled. "Thanks 'Mione for not being too horrible. I have no idea how to tell Harry."

"How long have you two been together anyway? Harry told me he was in a serious relationship only 3 months ago so it had to have been longer than that."

Ginny looked a little sheepish as she softly replied, "About a year?" It came out as a question.

"A YEAR! GINEVRA WEASLEY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I though we were best friends. Why did you keep something so important from me? I told you as soon as Ron and I got together."

"Look,'Mione, it's complicated I'm sorry. At first, we just wanted to see if things would work out, then they did, and then we were so far into the relationship that we thought we'd jinx it if we told anyone. It's been hell keeping it secret believe me but I was scared."

"Fine Ginny, I forgive you. I had better go and rescue Harry from Ron okay? Do you want me to send him over? You have to tell him. Better sooner than later too."

"Yes, I had better do this before I lose my nerve. This should be easier than telling my parents though. Plus Harry is fond of babies. He will probably be scared of being a father but he'll get used to and be happy… Hopefully."

"All will be fine Ginny. Just tell Harry and talk about it. I'm more worried about your parents. I don't think they will be too happy. Especially since they don't know the two of you are dating. Bye Gin. Good Luck."

"Thanks 'Mione, bye."

Hermione apparated away and left Ginny to wait for Harry.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to my muse, Kelly. She inspired this fic. She also makes me write more and I thank her. Okay well I'll now be writing two fics at once but this one shall be pretty fast-paced.:-P 

Ashley


	2. Telling Harry

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry looked up from his painting when he heard the distinct 'pop' of someone apparating. He walked into the living room from his studio to find Hermione and Ron hugging. He shook his head and muttered something about newlyweds and coughed to get their attention. They looked up and broke apart, blushing.

"Uh… we made up!" Ron said cheerfully. Harry chuckled.

"Ron, can you get us some tea." Hermione asked sweetly.

"Umm sure. I'll be right back."

"Thanks sweetie.

"Look Harry, Ginny told me all about your relationship. Now I can't say that I'm happy right now because I'm a little angry that the two of you kept this all from me, but I can say that I will be very happy once you give me a day or two to get over the anger."

"Okay. Thanks, I think. You took Gin to the healer's right?" Hermione nodded. "Well what happened. Should I just go over and see her. Does she need anything?"

The heard footsteps coming back toward the room. "Just go see her. Hurry before Ron comes back. We're going to go back to our place. See you later Harry." She gave him a quick hug before he disapparated.

* * *

Harry appeared in Ginny's apartment and looked around to see her sitting on the couch just staring into the fire.

"Gin?" Harry called to get her attention. She gasped and looked up, eyes wide with fear.

"Harry, don't do that. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, love, but you were just staring into the fire. You didn't even notice me apparate in."

"Well I have a lot on my mind." She snapped. Harry backed up a little.

"Woah! Calm down. I didn't do anything."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry I just…I don't know."

"Well, what happened at the healers? And why did you tell Hermione about our relationship? You were the one that told me not to tell her everything."

"I had to. She was with me at the healer's. He told me something…big."

"What could it be that you had to tell her about us? It's not an STD right, because I know I never had one of those."

"No," she laughed, "no, I never had one either. Maybe you should sit."

"Okay…" He moved to sit next to her. "Is this better?"

"Yes," Ginny looked very tense and had her hands folded in her lap and was fidgeting.

"Ginny look at me. Whatever is going on I'll be there for you. I love you, you know that. So, just tell me."

"I'm pregnant," She blurted out.

He just stared at her for a moment before putting his arms around her and kissing her hard on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"You're obviously not angry."

"Well, Gin, if you thought I'd be angry you don't know me well enough. I'll let that slide though because you are a little worried. I can tell."

"Yeah, how can I not be worried. Have you even thought about my parents reactions? Not to mention my brothers." Harry paled.

"Oh no. I never thought about your brothers. Damn. They won't like me anymore. They will refer to me as the bastard that knocked up their sister."

Ginny laughed. "Oh Harry, you are so melodramatic. I am mostly worried about Ron, but Hermione said she can take care of that by with-holding sex."

"Oh she's evil." He laughed.

Harry kissed Ginny again. "I am so happy. I have always wanted kids. It is a little early and unplanned but I'm still overjoyed especially since you are the one that is giving me a child. Ginny I love you so much." He put his hand into his pocket and took out the velvet covered ring box. "Ginevra Weasley, will you be my wife, my lover, my family? Will you marry me?" He opened the ring box and Ginny gasped, tears streaming down her face. She nodded.

"Yes, Harry Potter, of course I will. I love you too." He slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Harry, this ring is gorgeous. I love it so much!" She gushed.

"My father had given it to my mother. It was their engagement ring too. I thought it would be good for us."

"It's perfect." She whispered.

Harry leaned forward and began a gentle kiss that soon became very heated and passionate and left them both gasping for air. Harry placed his hand onto Ginny's tummy.

"So there's really a child growing in there? Our child."

"Yes Harry, that's what the healer said."

"Are you happy."

"I'm still a little worried about my family's reactions about all this but yes, I am happy."

"When should we tell your family. The sooner the better I think. We don't want to wait until the kid is a year old now do we?"

They laughed. "We are definitely going to tell them everything this weekend. Friday maybe?"

"Okay, so that gives us 3 days. We can prepare how to tell them between now and then. We must be prepared."

"Yes. That will give us enough time."

"Look Gin, I have to go. You better go to sleep. You must be exhausted. It's already sunrise here. You should call out sick for today. There's no way you're going in now."

"I will, I already had planned to."

"Okay, good. I really need to go now. I have to do a lot of things and get up early for a gallery thing tomorrow. I love you. Be safe and fire-call or owl me if something happens or anything. Bye" They kissed and Harry apparated away.

* * *

Harry arrived back to his apartment and headed straight for his bedroom. He was exhausted even though it was only 8pm there. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes willing himself to fall asleep but he was thinking too much. His mind kept on going over everything he needed to do.

He needed to send notice that he'd be moving, tell Ginny he'd be moving back to England, search for a house, tell the gallery owner he was moving, and find a gallery in England to display his work.

He then started to think about the Weasleys' reactions to all of the news they would tell them. "Should I put an armor spell on myself just in case?" When he finally fell asleep it was 3 a.m.

* * *

AN: Yay! I finished Chapter 2 in just a few hours. Kelly (Thank you!) told me I had to have it done by 11pm and I finished at 9pm Yay! me. I hope you like it and aren't disappointed that Harry didn't freak out. But I wanted it to be sweet and romantic and if Harry freaked out I wouldn't know how he could propose so this was the best thing to do.

AN2: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They made me want to write :)

Response to review from harrypotterluver: I double checked my sources and Ginny's name is definitely Ginevra. (Ginny Weasley's first name is Ginevra and she is the first female Weasley born for "several generations," says JK. - from mugglenet)

Next chapter: The Weasley's reactions!

**Poll:** Should the Weasley boys punch Harry?

Yeah!

No, they should get angry with him though.

Only Ron should.

No, the twins should end up pranking him.


	3. transition

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

Harry didn't wake the next day until 11am. He bolted straight up in bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. "I'm late." He rushed around his apartment getting showered and dressed and rushed out to the gallery. He decided to apparate to the closest apparition point to the gallery and then ran to it.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Late I see. Tsk, tsk." The owner said from behind him. He slowly turned around to face her and her wrath. "You were supposed to be here two and a half hours ago. I can't believe you! The press was here and wanted to interview you about your artwork. This could have been you big break! I tried to cover for you but I could only do that for so long. They all left about 20 minutes ago. Well? What's your excuse? Why are you late?"

"Look, Robyn, I'm sorry. Something really big happened to me last night and I couldn't get any sleep so I overslept this morning. I'm really sorry. I also have some, uh, bad news?" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair before continuing. "This is really hard. You've helped me so much in the past but, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm moving back to England. For personal reasons."

"Harry, I don't know what to say. You are my best artist in this gallery. Heck you are pretty much the only one that makes us any money. I'm really going to miss you Harry. When are you leaving? Are you taking all of your paintings with you?"

"I'm planning to leave as soon as possible. I have to take care of the apartment and pack and stuff first. I am going to take most of the paintings but I'm going to give you any three you want. I'll keep the paintings here for the next week, though."

"Thank you, Harry. I must tell you, you have been a great friend these past years and we had better stay in touch. That's a threat." They shared a smile. "Now you get your butt outta here and get you affairs in order." Harry gave her a quick hug and turned to leave.

"Wait, Harry!" He turned and gave her a questioning look. "Why are you leaving?"

He flashed her smile. "I'm getting married and I'm going to be a daddy." Then he left leaving a shocked Robyn behind.

"Well I better get an invite to that wedding." She muttered.

* * *

When Harry arrived back at his apartment he found an owl from Ginny waiting for him. The note attached told him to apparate to her flat as soon as he got the note. So when he finished reading it, he apparated to her flat.

When he appeared in the living room of her flat he looked around for Ginny but didn't see her.

"Ginny?" He called for her.

She appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh Harry Thank God you're here. I've been waiting for ages."

"Are you okay? What's going on that I had to come straight over?"

"Oh I'm fine. It's just that I got an owl from mum this morning. She is having a big family dinner because Charlie and Bill are in town."

"So..umm… we're going to tell everyone tonight?"

Ginny nodded. "I thought it'd be best to get it all over with now."

"Are we going to tell them everything? Maybe we should wait a bit before telling them about the pregnancy."

"I think not. It'd be better if we got them both out now. We'd have to tell them eventually about the pregnancy and either way I don't think they'll be happy. We need to get everything out now. Plus, we'll have all of our secrets off our chests. No more hiding anything."

"You're right. I wouldn't want to face the wrath of your mother more than once if I could help it." He chuckled.

"Harry I'm sure my parents will be fine. I am nervous, don't get me wrong, but I am a grown woman and I can do what I want. I'm afraid of what my brothers will do, but don't worry. Mum will handle them, I'm sure. But they still act like I am a 5 year old in pigtails."

Harry couldn't help it and laughed. He had seen how they reacted when a guy looked at Ginny for too long. It was funny.

"Don't you laugh Harry. You don't know how hard it was to get a boyfriend in Hogwarts."

"No, but I'm glad they didn't last long. Then I might not have had you."

"Aww, Harry ever the romantic. We have to be going soon though. You need to get changed and then we will be off. We have to be there in 30 minutes so hurry up."

35 minutes later, they apparated in the front of the Burrow. They heard all kinds of noise coming from the inside. You could tell the whole family was there.

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand before taking a deep breath and walking inside the house. The noise level increased significantly when inside and it was all coming from the living room.

Ginny turned to Harry and spoke to him in a whisper. "I think we should just tell everyone after dessert okay. So we won't act like a couple. We don't want people to start fighting before they eat. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Harry echoed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so short and it took so long. I had a lot of school work and that always comes first. My muse told me I had to post whatever was done so far because it has taken me so long. She even physically abused me when I wasn't writing anything! She slapped this chapter out of me lol. Hopefully Ch 4 won't take this long. I should have more free time to write now that school is almost over, but I'm also going on a trip in the end of june so you may not get another chapter until after that. :(

Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. At the Weasley's Part 1

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

They walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, his wife Fleur, and their 2-year-old son Colin, Charlie and his wife Constance, who was very pregnant with their 2nd child, and their 5 year old Sarah. Then there was also Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione. Percy had been killed in the war.

"Er... Hi everyone." Harry said nervously before Mrs. Weasley descended upon him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed, "It's been too too long. We haven't seen you since the wedding. I was afraid we wouldn't see you again. You've been so caught up in your new life in the U.S. So what brings you here today, and with Ginny of all people?"

Harry was at a loss for words. Should they just make the announcement now that there was a perfect opening? He didn't want to make the announcement before Ginny was ready though.

His thoughts were cut short though when Ginny took the initiative.

"Harry and I are dating, Mum. Actually, we have been dating for a while now. We just decided to keep it secret. We didn't want to jinx a good thing at the time and we were both in a bad place, especially after Voldemort was defeated so please don't lecture us on not telling you. We didn't tell anyone to be honest. Not even Ron or Hermione."

"I wasn't going to lecture you, Ginevra. I am a little saddened that you'd think that. I am very happy that you and Harry are dating. I believe I speak for the whole family when I say that I am happy for the two of you. You seem to make a good couple."

"But what made you tell us now?" Mr. Weasley cut in.

"Well you see, Mr. Weasley.."

"Please, Harry, call me Arthur."

"Er, Okay Arthur. You see, I love your daughter very much. She means the world to me and I have asked her to marry me. So it was only fitting that we told you all."

Molly squealed and all the women rushed to Ginny and bombarded her with questions and asked to see the ring while the men clapped Harry on the back and jokingly told him he was doomed.

Later after all the congratulations were said and everyone settled down to talk in the living room before dinner was done, Hermione took Ginny and Harry aside for a little talk.

* * *

A/N: Okay please don't kill me. I know it's short...really short but I didn't have the time to write. I went on a trip last week and the week before it was finals and stuff and this is all I got to write. I'm supposed to go to the Live 8 concert this weekend, too, and my summer is kinda booked. I'll try really hard to get 3 more chapters out this summer but don't hold me to that. 


	5. At the Weasley's Part 2

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changes the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

Hermione led Ginny and Harry to Ron's old bedroom all the way upstairs to avoid anyone over-hearing their conversation. She even put silencing charms up just in case.

"Always the thorough one aren't we, Hermione?"

"Well someone has to be." She said is an annoyed tone. "Why didn't you just tell everyone the whole story right away? You're just prolonging the inevitable. You're going to have to tell them soon. Why didn't you just do it then? If I were you I'd just go back down there and tell everyone. It shouldn't be that bad."

"You know Hermione, you're right. It probably would be easier to just do it now. But I still want to wait until after dessert. We had already planned to tell everyone after dessert and we want to keep that plan." Ginny replied just as annoyed as Hermione had sounded.

"Look Hermione," Harry started, "We are sick of your meddling, no offense, but we can handle things on our own. I know I am not a very responsible person but I think Gin and I can handle this by ourselves. We are thankful for your help but we really don't need it."

"Fine," Hermione sniffed. "I'll just be downstairs." She said and then left. Ginny and Harry just turned to each other and shrugged before leaving the room themselves.

* * *

Dinner wasn't very eventful. The family just talked about their jobs and gave updates on their lives.

Soon dinner was over and dessert was eaten. Harry and Ginny knew it was time they tell the family part 2 of their secret. So Ginny stood up and cleared her throat to get her family's attention.

"Umm… I have another announcement to make and Harry and I think it's a very good one. We are very happy about this. Please keep this in mind when we tell you. We are very happy."

"Just spit it out already Gin!" Yelled Fred and George.

"Right, well to get straight to the point, I'm pregnant."

There was a gap of silence while everyone digested the information.

Then Ron shouted "How could you Harry! How could you get my little sister pregnant! Oh my God. You didn't just ask her to marry you because you got her knocked up did you because I swear I'll…" Ron got up and lunged at Harry but Harry's reflexes were too quick and Ron fell on his face.

"RON CALM DOWN AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ginny screamed.

"Okay, everyone just calm down. Ginny, screaming is not good for the baby. I for one am stunned but not unhappy. None of you should be unhappy. A baby, I'll have another grandchild!" Molly Weasley squealed. "Oh Ginny come here." Molly pulled her youngest daughter in a big hug. "Oh baby, I'm so happy for you. I have to plan a wedding!" Molly started to walk into the house with her arm around her daughter's shoulders spouting out wedding plans, leaving Harry all alone to deal with the Weasley men. The women followed Mrs. Weasley and Ginny into the living room to discuss plans.

All the men stared at Harry. He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "Er..Hi?"

The men just continued to stare.

"Okay look can you just stop staring at me! I love Ginny. I might have gone about telling everyone in completely the wrong way but what's done is done and it can't be changed. I wanted to marry Ginny way before she even told me she was pregnant so that is not the reason I proposed. I have always wanted a family so I am thrilled that Ginny is pregnant and I will be there for her throughout the pregnancy and for the rest of our lives if she can deal with me. We have been together for over a year. I know we are young but we can handle it okay?"

"Well that's good enough for me." Arthur Weasley stated. Soon Harry was engulfed in a big group hug and everyone was all smiles. "Okay let's go join the women inside."

Harry held Ron back as the other men went inside.

"Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Harry go ahead."

"You're not mad at me are you?"

"No Harry, I'm not."

"Okay, good. Will you be my best-man?"

"Of course mate! I was wondering when you'd ask. I just want you to keep something in mind. And this is from all the Weasley men. If you hurt one hair on Ginny's head, we will hunt you down and kill you." Ron said menacingly.

"Don't worry. I would never intentionally hurt your sister. I love her to death."

"Good and that's how it should me. C'mon mate. Let's join everyone inside." Ron put his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him inside where they could hear everyone discussing the upcoming wedding.

They talked for a few good hours, writing down details and dates. Soon Ginny stood up and yawned. "Harry and I are going to be leaving now as it's quite late and I have classes tomorrow morning. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," Harry echoed before he and Ginny flooed to her flat.

"That went better than expected. I thought my brothers would go ballistic. Not surprisingly Ron did, but what else is new right?" Ginny laughed.

Harry smiled. "Well, actually Ron did threaten me when you went inside with you mother but other then that, I was accepted with open arms. I was pleasantly surprised, but after I explained to them how much I loved you, how could I not be accepted."

When Harry didn't get a response after a few minutes, he turned around to see Ginny fast asleep on the couch. So he covered her with a blanket and pressed a kiss to her forehead before apparating back to his place.

* * *

A/N: I tried to incorporate things I got in reviews into the fic so I hope everyone likes it.

Thank you so much for the great reviews. They made me smile. Sorry it took a while but I was in the afterglow of reading Harry Potter book 6 and I just couldn't write Harry Potter for a bit.

Thanks to Kelly, my wonderful muse….she and the reviews keep me writing. I am a very lazy person and probably wouldn't write without her lol. So she needs a lot of thanks.

Now I have no idea what is coming up next so I am open to suggestions like always. Enjoy the chappie :)


	6. Discussions and Decisions

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

When Harry arrived back at his apartment he sighed as he realized exactly what time it was.

"Damn time difference." He muttered seeing that it was only 7 in the evening. "This is getting ridiculous. I really need to move back and soon." With that in mind Harry set out to write a letter to his landlord to give notice that he would be moving within two weeks. He yawned as he looked at the clock again. It was now flashing 7:45 P.M.

"I better get some sleep if I plan to look for places to live in London tomorrow. Maybe I should discuss house hunting with Ginny." He thought before he laid down to sleep.

He woke up at 3 A.M the next morning and sighed. "I had better get up. It's already 8 in England." So he got out of bed and got a shower and dressed before he went out and put the letter in the landlord's mailbox and then apparated to Ginny's.

When he appeared he heard the distinct sound of retching coming from the loo. He opened the door to see Ginny hunched over the toilet throwing up. He began to rub her back to sooth her until the heaving had stopped and she leaned back into his embrace.

"I don't think I'll get used to this." She said and Harry chuckled in response.

"Hey!" She swatted his arm. "That wasn't supposed to be funny." She said in mock-outrage.

"Aww, love, your so cute when your angry." He replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Can you go get me some crackers while I get showered and dressed?"

"Sure, love. We need to discuss some things when you're done."

"Okay. I'll be out in about a half hour."

So, while Ginny showered, Harry got some crackers and tea ready in the living room area and sat down to wait.

After sitting for what seemed to be forever but only turned out to be 45 minutes he walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Gin, are you okay in there?"

Ginny's POV

When Harry left the bathroom, Ginny sighed and looked at her engagement ring and turned on the water for the shower. She had been up half the night thinking over what had happened last night. She and her mother worked out almost all the wedding plans and now all she had to do was talk to Harry.

The wedding date would be set for a month from now so that she wouldn't be showing too much for their wedding. "This is going to be the wedding of the season!" Her mother had exclaimed last night. She knew Harry would be a little upset with all the guests her mother wanted to invite, but she just couldn't say no to her mother. She seemed too happy planning the wedding. She sighed before getting into the hot shower.

"Harry would not want such a big wedding." She thought. "Hell, I don't even want a big wedding. I'll have to talk to mum later before this wedding gets bigger than it already is."

After getting all washed up, she got out of the shower and looked in the mirror for any signs of showing yet. She looked from all angles and she could see a very small bump, but nothing you would notice unless you were looking.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and Harry's voice asking if she was okay.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine." She answered back. "I'll be out in a minute." She listened and heard him retreat from the door. She quickly got dressed and left the bathroom.

She saw Harry sitting on the sofa, looking very impatient and she laughed. Harry looked up startled and smiled at her. "What's with women taking forever in the bathroom?"

She just laughed and sat down next to Harry and gave him a chaste kiss. Harry deepened the kiss and it began to become very heated until Ginny backed away and sighed.

"As much as I'd love to have sex with you right now, Harry, we have things that need to be discussed."

"I know." He replied. "Actually I have a lot of thing to talk about to."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I decided to move back to England." At this, Ginny squealed and Harry smiled. "I already sent a letter to my landlord and I told the gallery owner. So I think we should go house hunting. We can't live in this small apartment with a baby on the way you know."

"I am so glad you said that. I thought you'd ask me to move. Oh Harry I love you so much! So when do we go?"

Harry chuckled at Ginny's obvious excitement.

"Well, we need to get a real estate agent first. We can't jut walk around a random neighborhood hoping to find something. Now, before we do any of that, don't you need to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yes. Well, my mum and I set the date for the wedding. It's going to be on May 23rd. Is that okay."

"Yes. That's fine. It's a little soon but it's perfect. Where's it going to be?"

"In some hall at the ministry. Dad is going to arrange it for us. Mum estimated about 200 guests so we need a big place."

"200 guests?" Harry exclaimed. "Where are all these people coming from? I really don't like the idea of a huge wedding, Gin."

"I know, Harry. But I just couldn't say no. She kept talking about how it would be the perfect wedding; the wedding of the season, even."

"I love your mother, Gin, but you and I both know that we don't want some huge wedding. We need to talk to her. I know that your dream wedding would be in your backyard, small and intimate with only family and close friends. That's what you had said. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you don't want a big wedding just as much as I don't."

Ginny looked defeated. "I know, Harry, but I just don't know how to tell mum."

"Don't worry. We'll both tell her. Now let's go get a real estate agent. Then we can go talk to your mum."

* * *

A/N: There was suppose to be more to this chapter than just this. I just didn't have time towrite it and meet my deadline, whichI didn't do anyway because my computer and internet were being stupid and ittook me 3 hours just to get on and post this. sigh

I'm not really happy with it but oh well. I'm too emotionally drained right now. I've had a really bad past few hours and I'm just soo...I dunno. I hope you like it.

Well anyways thanks for all the great reviews and thanks to my muse for setting a deadline for me.

Next chapter: House-hunting and a confrontation with Mrs. Weasley.


	7. Confronting Mum

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

They searched the Floo Book (equivalent to phone book) for over an hour before they found a good real estate agent and scheduled an appointment for 10 A.M. the next day.

At noon, they flooed over to the Burrow to confront Molly. They found her cooking lunch in the kitchen.

She looked up at the sound of them entering and walked over to engulf them both in a hug. "Ginny, Harry, how good of you to come over. I was just thinking about designs for the invitations. I think we should have plain…"

"Mum!" Ginny interrupted. "That's what we came over to talk to you about. Harry and I don't want a big wedding. We want something small and intimate. Perhaps in the backyard?"

"Well, sure you want a big Wedding, sweetheart. Every little girl dreams of a big wedding with flowers and white doves and a large cake." She got a glazed look on her face as if she was remembering her own wedding fantasy.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Her mother answered and Ginny groaned.

"This is my wedding! I want it the way I want. I don't want the biggest cake in the world or giant flower arrangements. I don't want over 200 guests. I want a small, intimate wedding with only about 50 guests. Immediate family and friends only. No reporters or long lost relatives. No 3rd cousin twice removed either. I know you have your own ideas about what your only daughter's wedding would be like and I'm sorry but it won't be like that."

"Well I can see when my help is not wanted." Molly sniffed. "I wanted to make everything perfect for you, Ginny, but you're just being ungrateful."

"No, mum, I'm not. It's just that we have very different ideas on what is perfect. Perfect for me is small and simple. For you, it's large and extravagant. Harry and I really do not want all the attention a large wedding brings. We'd have to make an announcement to the press, have an engagement party, and then even allow the press entrance to our wedding."

"And we really don't want to have to deal with the press." Harry continued for Ginny. "We don't want them to ruin such a joyous occasion for the two of us. They have ruined too many things for me in the past and I don't want them to ruin this too. So you see a small wedding would be ideal."

"I may not like it, but it is your wedding. I'm sorry for all the fuss I made." Molly said contritely.

"Oh, Mum, we forgive you. We know you only did this because you care about us." She enveloped her mother into a big hug and both women started sobbing.

Harry just stood uncomfortably until the two woman broke apart, wiping their tears away.

"You'll still help us plan the wedding right mum?"

"Of course, dear, I wouldn't miss helping plan this important event for the world."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. We really appreciate it."

"Your welcome, sweetheart. Now, when is the last time you two ate? You have a growing baby inside you, Ginny. You must eat at regular intervals."

"Erm…We never really ate a meal this morning. We did have a muffin or two, though." Harry answered.

"That is not nearly enough." Molly gasped. "You sit there," She pointed to the kitchen table, "while I finish making lunch. I made a Shepard's pie. Your favorite, Gin"

"Thanks mum." Ginny said, while she and Harry sat down.

"So, where do you plan on living, once you get married? Are you going to live here, in England, or in the United States?" Molly asked.

"Well, Molly, I decided to move back here." Harry answered. "I already gave my notice to the landlord of my apartment and told the gallery owner that I was leaving. Once all my affairs are in order there, I will be living with Ginny until we can find a house. We can't stay in her tiny apartment with a baby after all."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you have discussed this and have made plans. Here, I was sure you would have just gone into everything blindly."

"We're not that irresponsible." Ginny said indignantly.

"Of course your not." Molly said flippantly.

Ginny just glared in response. She didn't feel like getting into another fight with her mother. The first one had already left her really tired. Actually she was exhausted. 'Damn pregnancy,' she thought.

She looked up at the sound of someone apparating and saw her father enter the door.

He didn't seem to notice either Ginny or Harry as he grabbed Molly from behind and started to kiss her. Ginny just stared with wide eyes at the scene in front of her until Harry coughed and started her and her parents. 'I must thank Harry later for that' she thought.

Arthur and Molly just blushed.

"Oh! Ginny, Harry, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here." Arthur said in a rush.

'Obviously' Ginny thought. "Harry and I needed to discuss something with mum."

"Oh." Arthur said. "Well…what's for lunch, dear?"

"Shepard's pie. Now go sit at the table. It's done." Arthur obeyed his wife's wishes

Ginny suppressed a yawn as Molly put the mouth-watering dish on the table.

"Tuck in." She said once she had sat down.

Ginny piled her plate high with pie. She was famished and felt like she could eat a hippogriff.

The small group talked amicably through lunch and when Ginny was finished eating, she yawned and her eyes began to droop. Harry looked over to his fiancé and noticed she looked like she was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Thank you, Molly, for the lovely lunch, but I think Ginny and I should be going. She looks like she'll pass out any moment."

"Mm fine." Ginny mumbled.

"I'll owl you later Molly. We need to discuss wedding details. Can't wait until the last minute." Harry said before lifting a sleeping Ginny into his arms and flooing back to her flat. He laid her on her bed and then lay next to her, hugging her body close before falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated! Thanks to my wonderful muse, too. Without her I would never get around to writing.

Now that I have started school, I don't know how often I'll be able to update. This semester is my hardest but I will try to get a chapter out at least once a month.

For the next chapter I was thinking of skipping right to the weding what do you think?


	8. Houses, Weddings and Birds?

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ginny met with their real estate agent and began to search for their dream home. They went to house after house but none of them felt right. They finally came to what their realtor said was their last stop for the day.

The house was a large, very secluded single. There wasn't another house around for miles so there wasn't much risk of doing magic in front of muggles.

It was a light blue with white shutters. It had 3 stories, a wrap-around deck and a large backyard, perfect for quidditch. The 1st floor had a foyer, living room with fireplace, dining room with fireplace, bathroom, and a very large kitchen. The 2nd floor held the master bedroom with in suite bathroom that had a spa tub. The room also had a huge walk-in closet. There were also 3 other bedrooms on this floor as well as a bathroom. The 3rd floor was the attic but it was perfect for a studio for Harry's painting.

Ginny and Harry immediately fell in love with the house as soon as they saw the exterior. The house would be perfect for their growing family. They could just imagine lounging outside while watching their future children running around playing games or chasing gnomes.

"It's perfect." Ginny said breathlessly as they finished the tour.

"Would you like to make a bid then?" Their realtor asked.

"Yes we would." Harry replied.

* * *

After 3 hours of working out details with the realtor, he stood up and shook Harry's hand.

"Enjoy your new house Mr. Potter. It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"Thank you, Mr. Cameron." Harry said.

He nodded. "You can move in whenever you are ready. The house is yours. Have a nice day." He said.

Ginny and Harry left his office hand in hand and smiling. They had a house!

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"Well I guess we give the notice to my landlord and begin to buy furniture and other things for our house. Do you want anything specific in there?"

"I want to make the attic my studio. Is that okay?"

"That sounds perfect!" Ginny exclaimed. "I love that idea. What should we do with the furniture from our apartments?"

"I think we should sell most of it. It's all mismatched and wouldn't fit well with the house. We should just buy all new furniture."

"Hmm… You're right." Then she grinned. "Oh I'm so excited!" Ginny squealed before she launched herself into Harry's arms and began to kiss him. He apparated them to their new house and proceeded to 'christen' their new house on the floor of the master bedroom.

* * *

Throughout the following week, Molly, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione got together to make up all the wedding details. It was decided the wedding would take place on May 23 so that Ginny wouldn't be showing too much. Since May 23 was only a month away, everyone began to rush around finalizing details and running errands.

When Harry and Ginny weren't busy with wedding plans, they were furnishing their house and landscaping their backyard so it now had a pond with fish and a small quidditch pitch.

Soon their new house was fully furnished and all the wedding details were through. On May 23rd at sunset, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley would be married under a large willow tree in the backyard of the burrow. There would be 80 guests and there would be a large cake with 3 layers; with each layer being a different flavor.

The afternoon of the 23rd found two very nervous people freaking out in 2 different rooms. The 1st, wearing a traditional black tuxedo, (They went for a more muggle style ceremony) and sweating excessively.

"You don't think she'd change her mind about marrying me do you, Ron?" Harry asked nervously.

"C'mon Harry, you're being ridiculous. Ginny loves you to death and I've witnessed that in this past month. You two are perfect for each other. You will be very happy and Ginny knows this. She adored you, Harry, and she always has."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron. You're a great friend." Harry then hugged his friend.

They heard a knock on the door and saw Bill Weasley walk in. "You all ready?" He asked. Harry and Ron both nodded. "Okay then let's go take our positions."

The 2nd was found wearing a beautiful strapless gown with her hair in curls cascading down her back. She was currently found doubled over the toilet retching while her mother rubbed her back soothingly.

"Did you take your morning sickness potion this morning?"

Ginny looked sheepishly up and her mother and shook her head no. Her mother tsked and went to the medicine cabinet to retrieve some. When Ginny downed the vial, she sighed in relief. "Much better." She said before she brushed her teeth.

When she finished, she just stood in front of the full-length mirror. She was now 10 weeks pregnant and showing a little, not that it could be seen in this dress though. She looked to be glowing with happiness.

"Oh Ginny!" Molly cried. "You look so beautiful. I can' believe my baby is finally getting married." Molly hugged her youngest daughter briefly before releasing her and holding her at arms length. She smiled. "Let's go, it's time." Ginny smiled back and then left to meet her father and the rest of the bridal party in the kitchen.

"Are we all ready?" Her father asked. Everyone nodded in response so they all exited the house and made their way to the aisle. The music started and the flower girl, Ginny's niece Sarah, began to walk down the aisle while throwing white rose petals onto the ground. Next Molly went, followed by the bridesmaids who were her sisters-in-law and Luna Lovegood.

Before walking down the aisle herself, Ginny hugged her father. "I love you daddy." She said as she gave him a watery smile.

"I love you, too. You know, you've grown into a very beautiful woman, Ginny. I know you and Harry will be very happy together." Arthur said before the Wedding march started up and they made their way down the aisle.

Ginny's appearance at the end of the aisle, took Harry's breath away. She looked gorgeous. When she reached the end, she kissed Arthur's cheek and took Harry's hand. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." He mouthed as the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. The two have decided to write their own vows so Harry…" He motioned for him to begin.

"Ginny, I have known you for almost 10 years now. First just as Ron's little sister, then as a good friend, and lastly as my lover, my world. I now want to know you as my wife. We have been through a lot together and I promise to do all I can to make you happy. I promise to love and cherish you always. I also promise to be the best husband and father I can possibly be." Harry, Ginny, and most of the guests were now openly crying.

The minister waited a few moments and then motioned for Ginny to begin.

"Harry, I love you more than life itself. I have always adored you and always will. My crush in First Year has evolved into love for you and that love will only get stronger over time. You have always supported me in what I wanted to do. I promise to always be there for you whenever you need me. I also promise to be the best mother and wife I can be."

"Harry," the minister began again, "do you take Ginny to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Harry said with a smile.

"Ginny, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Ginny said.

"Now for the rings."

Harry then took the ring Ron was holding and slipped it onto Ginny's finger. Ginny then did the same to Harry after taking her ring from Hermione.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife." The minister announced. "You may kiss the bride."

Harry slowly leaned in to Ginny and whispered "I love you," before claiming her lips in a tender kiss. They then broke apart and turned toward their guests, who applauded. Harry and Ginny smiled before making their way down the aisle and into the house. They were supposed to wait a half hour before going to the reception so that they could make an entrance. So they went into the living room and sat down.

"You look so beautiful, Gin. Your dress is just…wow. I love it. I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny said and then leaned in to initiate a very passionate kiss. They stayed kissing for the full half hour and then went out to their reception.

The reception was full of people offering their congratulations and Ginny and Harry stealing kisses and caresses when they thought no one was looking. There was dancing and even an impromptu quidditch game. It was the Weasley girls, minus Ginny and Constance, versus the Weasley boys. They added Katie Bell, who was Fred's long-time girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, who was George's fiancé, Alicia Spinnet, and Luna Lovegood to the girl's team to make things even.

Surprisingly, the girls actually won the game. The boys claimed they threw the game but the women just told them to stop sulking.

"Time for cake!" Sarah said when everyone returned from the pitch. "Cake! Cake!" She yelled.

"Okay, Sarah." Ginny said. "We'll cut the cake." Ginny led Harry over to the cake and cut a piece for them to feed to eachother. When they swallowed the cake they each turned into vibrantly colored birds, courtesy of Fred and George. Harry was a neon green ostrich while Ginny was a hot pink stork. Everyone burst out laughing and people snapped pictures. They turned back after only a few seconds and Ginny immediately started to chase Fred and George threatening them with Bat-Bogey hexes. She eventually caught them both and sauntered back to Harry with a satisfied smirk before pulling him onto the dance floor.

While dancing, Harry leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"I planned a honeymoon for us."

"What! Really?" Harry nodded and Ginny's eyes lit up with happiness. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Harry said before he apparated them both in front of a cottage on a beach in the south of France.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful." Ginny said in awe. Then she squealed in surprise as she was picked up and carried over the threshold of the cottage.

* * *

A/N: Wow it's a miracle! I got another chapter out in only 2 days! Are you happy? I am. It's a long one too. I was in a very creative mood so voila! I wrote and I think it turned out very well. What do you think?

Since I'm back at school I can't make any guarantees on when the nect chapter will be out. My muse is mad that I worked on this story instead of my other one but inspiration struck and I knew exactly where I wanted to go with this chapter.

Suggestions are welcome.


	9. A Bit of Comedy and Fluff

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

After a week's worthof sex and relaxation in the South of France, Harry and Ginny returned to their new home. 

"So…What should we do?" Ginny asked as they walked into the living room and deposited their luggage near the stairs.

"Well…we haven't christened this room yet." Harry said with a smirk as he stalked toward Ginny.

"You are insatiable!" She exclaimed before he pounced on her.

* * *

"…then we can put up streamers and balloons all around the…Ron, are you listening?" 

"Hmm? Oh, yes of course I am, dear."

Ginny awoke to the sound of her sister's-in-law and brother's voices. Her eyes widened in realization that they were heading toward the living room where both she and her husband were lying naked on the couch.

"Shit," she whispered. "Harry, wake up. Wake up." She urged.

"What? Geez, Gin, I was having a nice dream."

The voices and footsteps were drawing nearer.

"Harry, we have to run up the stairs now. Hermione and Ron are headed towards the room. Go! Hurry!"

They were half way up the steps when they heard Ron exclaim, "My eyes! Oh Merlin, my eyes! Ew, ew, ew. I did not want to see that. Who runs around their house naked?

"You two are disgusting!" He yelled up the stairs.

Hermione, meanwhile, was cracking up laughing.

"Hermione! This is not funny. I have been scarred for life. I just saw my little sisters butt."

"Oh Ron, stop being so immature. Just be glad we didn't walk in sooner, eh?"

At that, Ron turned a nasty shade of green. "Do not even think that!" He said before making a few gagging noises.

"Are you two coming back down?" Hermione called.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Harry called back. "Just sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

Ron eyed the sofa warily before he plopped down on it. Hermione rolled her eyes before doing the same.

Soon enough they heard the telltale sound of Harry and Ginny coming down the steps. They looked surprisingly composed for having just been caught running naked up the stairs.

"I thought you two wouldn't be home until tomorrow." Hermione said while furrowing her brow.

"Oh? Is that why you are in our home? You like to sneak in here while we aren't home? Really, Hermione, Ron that is quite rude. And what exactly do you do here while we are away?" Ginny said in mock annoyance. "No…I'm just kidding. You are welcome here whenever you want. Just please knock or something before you do come. Why were you here though?"

"Well…" Ron began, "We wanted to throw you a surprise housewarming party. I guess it's not really a surprise anymore. We're still going to have it though. It's tomorrow at 1 P.M."

"That sounds really nice. Thank you guys." Harry said.

Ginny looked as if she was about to cry. "That is so nice of you! I can't believe you would do that for us!" Ginny exclaimed before she hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem really, Gin. We were happy to do it. No need to cry." Ron soothed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hormones I'd say. Women tend to get very emotional during pregnancy." Ron said. Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head. "What? I read." Ron defended.

They all snorted in response.

They spent the next few hours decorating and preparing for the party. When Hermione and Ron left, Ginny and Harry cuddled up near the blazing fireplace on a blanket. Ginny's shirt was up and Harry's hands were caressing the small bump that was there.

"What do you think it will be?" He asked.

"Human?" Ginny answered like it was a question.

"No," He laughed. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm… I don't know. What do you want?"

"Both." Harry smiled. "That would be nice. I don't have a preference though. I'd be happy with either."

"Yeah, me too. Do you want a big family, Harry? We never really talked about it."

There was a short pause and then: "I think I would like a big family. I never really had one when I was younger. Not until I met you and your family. So, yes, I think I would like a big family."

Ginny smiled. "I would like one too. I would love to see our children running around the house."

"That would be nice."

They stayed up talking most of the night until they fell asleep by the dwindling fire.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while and I'm sorry for that. School's a (insert bad work here). I had projects upon projects. I promise at least once a month updates though.

On a happy note...my birthday is in 2 weeks!


	10. It's a

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

"Harry come on! We're going to be late for the Healer appointment." A four-month pregnant Ginny yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back while hopping around their bedroom trying to put on his shoes.

"Well hurry up! We get to find out the sex of the baby today and I do not want to be late."

Still jumping up and down trying to get his other shoe on he started to hop down the steps. Unfortunately he missed one and started to tumble down the stairs. His other shoe still not on his foot.

To Ginny, this all seemed to happen in slow motion. It was absolutely horrific seeing your husband falling down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he had a huge gash on his arm and his leg was twisted at an odd angle.

"Ahh shite!" He exclaimed when he finally stopped rolling. He started to moan in pain and moved to clutch his leg.

"Oh Harry, don't move! I need to check you over. Just stay still." Ginny took out her wand and performed some diagnostic spells. "Obviously your leg is broken and that cut needs to be healed. You also have a concussion. So would you rather go to Saint Mungo's or Hogwarts to see Madam Pomfrey? Your choice. Either way you are going to see someone."

"Ginny come on. It's not that bad. Can't you just heal it? I hate hospitals and infirmaries. Didn't I spend enough time there when I was in Hogwarts?"

"Harry, I am sorry but I can't. I am not authorized to do such things yet. I need to have a license. If I do something wrong there would be consequences and I cannot deal with that right now. I am pregnant and I still have to finish school. You are either going to Madam Pomfrey or Saint Mungo's. Take you pick." She said in a firm voice. Harry pouted but finally gave in and chose to see Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny flooed Hogwarts and informed the matron that they were coming through. Ginny then conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry into the waiting green flames and he called out, "Hogwarts Infirmary," before disappearing. Ginny soon followed after him.

When she arrived her stomach lurched but after a few seconds of breathing it calmed. She followed the sounds of Madam Pomfrey's voice and found Harry laying on the bed, his arm and leg good as new, pouting while the matron hovered over him giving him a myriad of potions and scolding him for acting like a child..

Ginny just giggled at this and Harry glared at her.

"Miss Weasley! I mean Mrs. Potter," she corrected. "It's so good to see you! You are positively glowing." Ginny blushed at the compliment. "How far along are you?" She asked gesturing to the obvious bump in her belly.

"Four months." She answered. "We were supposed to see the Healer today to find out the sex of the baby but that's not going to happen. We'll have to reschedule." There was disappointment etched on her face. The matron could tell that this appointment was very important to her.

"Well, if you want, I could do the test for you. I am trained in obstetrics."

"Oh could you! Thank you!"

"No problem. Just go lie down on the bed next to your husband and I'll perform the procedure."

Ginny obeyed immediately and was ready in seconds. The matron just chuckled and made her way over to the bed. She lifted Ginny's sweater to reveal the bulge that was the baby and began to perform the magic that would create an image bubble above Ginny's tummy. Harry and Ginny were watching in awe as the image formed. Ginny had tears in her eyes. It was a perfectly formed baby. It was even sucking its thumb!

"Wow, it's perfect!" Ginny said with tears streaming down her face.

"It is." Harry agreed getting a little choked up himself. Ginny held out her hand to Harry and he grabbed it and kissed her knuckles. "You are amazing you know that Gin. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Ginny then cleared her throat and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "So is it a boy or a girl?" She asked hopefully.

"It's a boy." She revealed with a smile.

Ginny and Harry laughed. Happiness radiated from both of them.

* * *

A/N: Yeah sorry for the wait. It's been a while. I hope this is good enough. I have the plans for the next chap and it's partially written so hopefully it wont take as long as this. School is just ugh and SATs are coming up and stuff so yeah I have a lot of studying to do.


	11. The Search for a Name

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

The next few months went by quickly. Harry's leg healed nicely and Ginny's tummy had expanded to fit their new son. At just one week shy of the due date, Ginny and Harry had still not decided on a name. Which is why they were sitting at the kitchen table pouring over a huge book of baby names to find something they both liked. They were already up to the W's without any success except for agreeing on Nathaniel for a middle name.

"Wesley?" Ginny asked. Harry made a disgusted face in response.

"Win?" Harry suggested. Ginny gave him a look of disbelief and snorted. "What? I think it's nice. Win Potter." That just made Ginny burst out laughing.

"You sure do think highly of yourself don't you, Mr. Potter?" Ginny said after she sobered up. Harry just pouted at that and went back to looking through the books.

An hour later they had reached the Z's and had almost given up hope. Ginny skimmed the page muttering the names as she read ("Zachariah, Zacharias…") and gasped. "I think I've found it."

"Huh?" Harry looked up startled.

"Well when I said the name he kicked. That's got to be a sign right? I think he likes it." She was grinning now, obviously excited. Harry couldn't help but grin back. It was contagious.

"So what is it?"

"Zachary. I like Zachary Nathaniel the best. I know it's long but I really like it and little Zach does, too. He keeps kicking!"

"Well who can argue with that logic? I love it. Beautiful." He murmured before he leaned over to her and kissed her soundly on the lips before moving on to kiss her tummy. "Shall we go celebrate?" He then asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He then helped Ginny out of the seat and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

The next day the expecting parents awoke to the smell of a large breakfast wafting through their room. Ginny gave Harry a look that clearly said, "Go see what's going on," and so he obeyed and went to go check it out.

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight that greeted him. All the Weasleys, minus Molly who was cooking breakfast, were crowded around the kitchen table deep in conversation about something. Seeing that no one had noticed him and curious about what they were discussing, Harry crept closer so he could hear some of the conversation.

"…they'll never know what hit them."

"This is such a great idea. Okay so who's going to wake them up and bring them breakfast?" Fred asked.

"Oh I will!" He heard Hermione exclaim.

"Okay so while you bring them breakfast, stall them and we'll set up for the baby shower. We need to decorate, get food, drinks…"

Harry had heard enough and crept silently back upstairs. /So they planned a surprise baby shower for us. I think I'll keep it a surprise for Ginny. I can tell her to go back to sleep and then everything will be fine. She'll be so happy./

"So who's downstairs?" She asked as soon as he got back to the bedroom and closed the door.

"It's just your Mum. She's making us breakfast in bed. She wanted to surprise us I think so we don't want to ruin it. Let's go back to sleep, shall we? It's only 7."

"That's so nice. Okay I'll go back to sleep but first I need to use the loo. Zach is using my bladder as target practice for his feet again." Harry helped her out of bed and towards the bathroom and then back to the bed when she was finished.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Ginny exclaimed looking not in the least bit tired anymore. "Can you believe it? It just a few days we're going to be parents."

"It's incred…" The rest of his answer was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry answered.

Hermione bounded into the room with two trays filled to the brim with food. "So Mum thought it'd be nice if we made breakfast in bed for you two. You know because in the next few days you two will be exhausted. We thought you should just relax a bit today and enjoy being pampered."

"That sounds wonderful, Hermione, truly wonderful. Thanks" Ginny said, taking the tray from Hermione. She began to eat and eat until both trays were almost bare. Then they just talked for about an hour before Hermione announced that they should go get dressed and meet her in the living room for more pampering.

Harry knew exactly what was to come but just went along with it and got dressed and helped Ginny down the stairs. When they got down, people began to jump out from various hiding spots around the room and yell "SURPRISE!"

Ginny was indeed very surprised. In fact, she was so surprised that her water broke.

"Oh no." She gasped. "My water just broke!"

* * *

A/N: So here it is another chapter...Finally. lol. It's my fault I didn't know what to do and I didn't feel like writing out a whole pregnancy. That would've been to drawn out. I like how it is now. There's probably going to be one chapter left and then maybe an epilogue but I dunno. So obviously next chapter is labor and stuff.

Thanks so much for all the reviews and to my muse Kelly who actually didn't push me to write this. I motivated myself. Go me!


	12. Labor and Delivery

**Title:** The Secret  
**Author:** SweetAsheyPie  
**Summary:** Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are involved in a serious but secret relationship. A night of passion leads to Ginny becoming pregnant and changing the two lives forever.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter (and associated characters, likenesses, concepts, etc.) belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. AOL/Time Warner, Inc., among others. I make no claim, written or implied, upon Harry Potter. No money is being made and no infringement or disrespect to the creators / copyright holders is intended.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm a horrible person and haven't updated in a while. It's half from school and half because I'm lazy. I had planned on finishing this a few weeks ago but I did fun teenager stuff like going out and stuff. I have no excuses. I want to thank Kelly as always. If it weren't for her I would never update lol. Well I'm going on a trip tomorrow to Montana and taking a plane and everything (I love planes!) Wish me luck!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Oh no." She gasped. "My water just broke!"_

* * *

With those few words, everyone jumped into action. Hermione rushed to help Ginny down the steps and onto the couch to breathe out her first contraction; Harry ran back to their bedroom and packed a suitcase to take to St. Mungo's; and Molly Flooed St. Mungo's to prepare them for Ginny's arrival. 

While everyone was rushing around the house, the Weasley boys stood around and tried not to laugh at their frantic expressions. Once Ginny had recovered from her first contraction, she was rushed over to the fireplace and whisked away to St. Mungo's with Hermione and Molly. Harry raced down the stairs just as the flames turned green with suitcase in hand. He looked around and noticing the obvious absence of Molly, Ginny, and Hermione, he flooed to St. Mungo's. The rest of the party guests followed suit.

When Harry arrived, he saw Molly and Hermione talking to a Healer and walked over to them catching the last few words of the conversation.

"…distress and we may have to operate if the heart rate doesn't improve. Just fill in these papers and then you can see her." The Healer said.

Harry stood shocked. "My baby is going to be okay right? Where's Ginny?"

Hermione bit her lip before answering. She purposefully avoided the first question. "They took Ginny up to the maternity ward. I can take you there while Mum fills out the paperwork 'kay?" She asked and then began to lead the way without waiting for a response. She knew what it would be.

"Yeah, okay." Harry answered while following her lead.

They walked up three flights of stairs; all the while Harry ran scenarios through his head, each getting progressively worse. Finally he looked up when Hermione gently touch his shoulder.

"We're here." She said while motioning for him to go though the open doorway. He could hear Ginny breathing and groaning through a contraction.

He walkedthrough the door and began to tear up at seeing his wife in such great pain. It hurt him that he could do nothing to relieve her of it.

"Harry! You're here!" Ginny exclaimed when she recovered from her contraction. "I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you. How are you and the baby? The Healer said something about him being in distress." Ginny's face fell at that.

"They said they may have to cut him out of me. I'm scared Harry, really scared."

"Everything will be okay Gin." Harry reassured her. Soon another contraction hit her and Harry ran over to hold her hand and help her through it.

An hour passed and people kept coming and going making sure everything was fine. Hermione and Molly were now in the room with Harry and Ginny while the rest of the family waited in the lobby.

Then a loud beeping echoed through the room and Healers ran into the room and began to check Ginny over.

"Okay the baby's heart rate is dropping radically! We need to perform a caesarean. Prepare the operating room. We're moving!" The healer yelled and started to move the bed while another healer threw Harry a pair of scrubs.

"Put them on and follow us." He commanded. Harry got them on as quick as possible and ran after the healers and Ginny's bed. He could hear her voice crying, "What's going on?"

He caught up in time to hear the healer's response. "Don't worry Mrs. Potter. You and you're baby will be fine. It seems like the umbilical cord is wrapped around your son's neck and he is suffocating. We need to cut him out. We will perform a numbing spell on your abdominal area and them make a small incision to get the baby out and then we will cut the umbilical cord. Then you can see the baby while I seal your stomach. There will be no scarring so don't worry. We will do everything possible so your son will be okay."

They finally reached the operating room and the healers rushed around getting everything they would need.

"Mr. Potter, I need to stay by your wife's head while we do this. We're going to put up a screen so you can't see this. It's a bit disconcerting to see someone being opened up," one of the assistants said.

They worked quickly and efficiently. "I've got him!" Harry heard the healer say. "Now cut the cord and suction the fluid." After all this was done Harry heard his son's first cries and saw the assistant come around the screen with his son wrapped in a blue blanket.

"He's so beautiful, Ginny. You did so well." Harry said and then kissed her on the forehead while she silently cried.

"I want to see him. Is he okay?"

"He's perfect." Harry responded with a watery smile. The assistant healer walked over and presented the baby to Ginny.

"Aww he has red hair! A true Weasley. Hi little Zachary. I'm your mummy." She cooed. "And see the scary man next to you, the one with the scary hair and green eyes? Well he's your daddy."

"Oi! Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, making Ginny laugh.

"He is beautiful, though. I wonder what his blue eyes are going to turn into." Ginny wondered.

"I have to take him to be cleaned and checked now. Then he will go to the nursery." The assistant said.

"Okay. Bye-bye Zachary! Mummy and Daddy will see you later." Ginny called. "I love him so much already. It's so amazing. We're parents Harry."

"Unbelievable." He responded.

"Okay Mrs. Potter we're going to wheel you back to your room where you can shower and rest. Then we will bring your son to you so you can try feeding him okay?" The healer asked.

"Yeah." Ginny replied.

* * *

Three days later, the Weasley's were gathered in the Potter's house waiting around for the Potter newlyweds and their newest edition. They wanted to make up for the failed baby shower so planned this welcome home party. Sarah Weasley's eyes were glued to the window looking out for her aunt and uncle's return. 

"They're here!" She screamed.

"Okay everyone you know what to do. When the door opens yell surprise." Hermione told the group.

All was quiet while they waited impatiently for the door to open. After what felt like 10 minutes, the handle turned and the door opened to reveal Harry cradling a sleeping Zachary in his arms and Ginny behind him with the baby bag and suitcase.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed and Harry looked up, startled, while Ginny grinned. Zachary amazingly stayed asleep through it. The party was a hit. Everyone cooed over Zach while Ginny and Harry relaxed on the sofa opening presents.

"So Gin, do you still want to have more after all you've been through?" Harry quietly asked.

Ginny gave him a big smile before answering. "Well I would love to if you think your up to it Potter. I want to give my parents a run for their money. How about we have eight. We started young. It's possible."

"Woah! That's a lot of kids. Are you serious!" Ginny smirked in response.

* * *

A/N 2:Have a great summer everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 


End file.
